2033 Olympics: Wheelie vs Slugfest
The Swordfish - Coliseum This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Scorn is a little curious at the offer to take care of Cyclonus from the janitor, though Scattershot's comments pull her attention away for only a moment, the femme hissing softly with narrowed optics. "Hrmph... You're lucky there's a treaty between us right now, Scattershot, or that head of yours would be off your shoulders already and be my dinner." Jaw gives a sharp click at him before she finally eases off and takes up the weight of Cyclonus, albeit with a strained grunt, and carts him off with a rather enthused little smile on her face. Hopefully he won't mind a missing wing or hand. Hubcap glances about. "I was expecting a little more... spectacle." He admits. "A touch of the old patriotism, some flag-waving." He waves a hand at the podium, dismissively, "Aside from the unscheduled interruptions, this was mostly drab." Then he pauses and nods grudgingly. "Although the Cyclonus thing was pretty good, just needed a better script." Wheelie is here, but he's too small for anyone to notice him. :( "Yeah they could have at least taken Walt Disney out of the freezer," Sit-Com says. Misfire slowly walks out of the stadium, bumping into Hubcap. He nudges Hubcap and gives him a knowing nod as Aimless rolls his eyes. "Misfire he isn't a spy..." Misfire looks at Aimless. "Riiiiiight..." He winks at Hubcap as he walks out. Cyclonus is dragged off to suffer horrors beyond imagining? In other words, just another day in his life. Amber MacKenzie leaves her seat to wander around again. The speeches are over, thankfully. She does pause to watch Scorn go by with Cyclonus, and she rolls her eyes. Both Autobots and Decepticons, she avoids, though for different reasons. Winding her way through the throngs of beings, she approaches the ticket area to verify some reservations, both for certain events and for a room. Buzzsaw beak-clacks, and finishes the last of his delicious Petro-rat. Sighing as the speeches seem to finish, the Condor flutters away, finding a hapless Decepticon Gumbie and promptly perches on it before closing his eyes to a slit. Naptime! Wheelie appears, though in reality he's been here the whole time. But when Grimlock is no longer around to give you rides, it's hard to get noticed when you're the eternal Autobot punk-kid. Out of nowhere, though NOW HERE, Wheelie perches on Hubcap's shoulder and smiles. "What a blast, should have went fast!" he giggles. Combat: Wheelie appears from the shadows... By perch, obviously Wheelie meant piggy-back ride style. Yeah. Sit-Com looks on in horror and points. "It's the Old Man of the Sea!" Hubcap hesitates, unsure for a moment as to how to react to the Misfire/Aimless team. Quickly, he sniffs loudly and turns his head away, but blinks one optic theatrically for Misfire's benefit. Then he staggers forwards, as a fellow Minibot leaps up and clings onto him like a limpet. "Agh, fer fu-uhhh" Wait, the Dinbots /like/ this one, the rhyme suggests so. "I mean... Please don't cling so tight..." he speaks slowly, testing sentences as he goes, "Or else I can't... remain upright?" Dead End slinks into the shadows and disappears. "Lesson from Grimlock you need, to be a faithful steed!" Wheelie giggles again, giving Hubcap a light tap on the head before dismounting. Giving a look around, "Have the Olympics begun, is it time for fun?" A little stegosaur toddles through the crowd. "Me late! Me missed speech. That not so bad, no like listening to speeches," he says to himself. The Decepticon Marauder is large, and must watch where he steps. "So, this is the Olympics?" He lifts up what looks to be a T-Shirt, curious. It has several arms, and is obviously sized for some kind of alien. He puts it back down, but doesn't fold it back up. It's his first experience at the Olympic Games, since he was stuck on an asteroid for the better part of the past three decades. "How quaint." "Who invited the riff raff, Decepticlowns make me laugh." Wheelie jerks a thumb over his shoulder at the Decepticons, laughing and giving Hubcap an elbow. Grapple wanders back in to the main area for the Olympics. For some reason, he has a t-shirt bundled under one arm and what looks like a mug filled with energon in the other. The mug has the mascot on it doing some sort of dance. Grapple takes a seat seemingly at random and sips at the mug. Suddenly finding more Decepticons coming in, Bluestreak looked at Grapple. "Want to take a look around this place? It seems like a good venue for those Olympic games." He looks at the t-shirt and mug now, those were hard earned credits...he doesn't know if they were wasted or a good momento to have. "They were selling those?" He asked him. Grapple looks at Bluestreak as he sips the energon; he seems to be in a good mood. "They were. I ordinarily don't bother with these sort of things, but I hardly spend on frivolities, and, well.. It seemed like the thing to do at the time?" A sheepish grin. Marauder does see one stand he likes. It seems that there is an arms dealer here. Venturing in, he inspects a device, haggles, and eventually comes back out, sporting a Marauder-sized katanna strapped to his back. Uh oh, things just got real, very real. He then continues to meander through the crowd, until he finds a bench nearby Grapple, where he sits down, calmly and relatively peacefully. Slugfest realizes that since there's a truce, he can wander up to Autobots! He can't saw them up, which makes him a bit sad, but he can beg things from them. He goes up to Grapple and tugs at a corner of the shirt that is sticking out within his reach. Bluestreak shakes his head. "I think the games are going to make a lot of money off of all of us." He smiled at the minibot, then looks up just in time to see Marauder sit across from them, with a rather large katana. He eyes it, hoping that the Decepticon doesn't pull anything. Grapple turns in his seat at the sudden tugging. For a moment, all he can do is stare at Slugfest in absolute confusion. "Uh.. Yes?" What DOES one say to a Decepticon cassette tugging at a souvenir shirt? Grapple blinks at Slugfest again. Hesitantly, he sets his cube in the handy little cube-holder in the chair -- the Olympics knew what to have! -- and unfolded the shirt. It just has the Olympics logo on it and the mascot. Simple. Marauder spots Bluestreak looking at him, and so he rises from his seat, and marches over there. The barrel of his shoulder mounted railgun points in Bluestreak's general direction, but Marauder can't help that. It points at whatever he happens to be looking at. "Did you point your optics at me, sir?" Yeah, he's being polite. Sauntering over towards Grapple and the rest, Wheelie hops up on the bench and settles in right next to Bluestreak. When Marauder marches over, the minibot gives Marauder an odd look. "Why you all purple and green? Your style is totally obscene!" he giggles. Slugfest ohs quietly. "Is nice shirt. Where they has?" Slugfest says, "Do them have doggy shirts that will fit me?" Grapple tries to smile at Slugfest. He really does. It ends up kind of shaky. "There is a souvenir stand just outside. I.. Think they have different sizes." He then looks up as he hears other voices and simply stops at the sight of Marauder. And the giant shoulder guns. They have a truce, right? .. Right? He glances uneasily from Bluestreak to Wheelie to giant shoulder guns. Wheelie says, "Don't worry Grapple, this dude's a crab-apple." Grapple stares at Wheelie. His expression shifts from uneasy alarm to baffled confusion. "..What?" "Pointing... " Then Bluestreak shakes his head, keeping a watchful look at the shoulder guns. Of course- the gunner has a pair of shoulder missiles to match. "No, I was looking at your sword, looks good." That's it Blue, avoid conflict with a compliment. "I mean, look at his dress?" Wheelie points to the camo Marauder sports, "Clearly not to impress." Grapple gives Wheelie a slight frown. "We likely shouldn't be insulting him." A pause. "Or anyone here. Uhm.. Because of.. The games?" Right, right, try not to make it seem like he's nervous around Marauder. Play it cool. ... Perhaps he isn't very good at 'cool', but he's trying. Marauder smiles, it might be seen as warm and inviting, but given the rest of his general disposition, and well, to be frank, scale, appearance, and mannerisms, it could be easily read as unsettling. "When this truce expires, I would be happy to give you a personal demonstration of its quality." Then, turning to Wheelie, "And as for you . . . what would you suggest for a new paint application?" Yeah, he can be social, at least he's trying to respect the truce. "You can't lose with orange!" Wheelie smiles, pointing to his own color scheme. Oh dear sweet baby Primus, what has Wheelie done? Nothing rhymes with orange! "I mean, better than looking all grunge." Hubcap closes his optics and mumbles thoughtfully to himself, before attempting "To insult is to be a fool, when you're required to be cool." Bluestreak succeeded in keeping his face neutral when he responds with, "I personally look forward to seeing you use your new trinket." in a very pleasant and friendly tone. He then looks at the rhyming Wheelie, obviously having the time of his life at the moment. Slugfest tugs on the shirt again for good measure! Wheelie sticks his robo-tongue out at Marauder for good measure, before hopping down and approaching Slugfest. "Hey Snarl wannabe, up for a round or three?" he jests with dukes held up in front of his face, stepping lightly from foot to foot like a boxer. One quick jab, then another. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. I'm just too fast, you can't hit me!" Grapple glances at Hubcap for a moment in amazement. He opens his mouth to say something, only for Slugfest to tug on the shirt. He glances down again. "..Yes?" Marauder places a large hand on Bluestreak's shoulder, giving him a squeeze. It's not meant to damage, more like a powerful handshake, where one person is trying to make the other one withdraw first. "Oh, you will, I will make sure of that." Then to Wheelie, and still with his hand on Bluestreak's shoulder, "I think I'll stay as I am, for now." Lastly, and now removing his hand from Bluestreak, he looks Grapple, optic to optic, "You would do well, in the Cybertronian Empire. We will have need of architects, after we clear some land." Grapple looks up as Marauder speaks to him. For a moment, he pauses, entirely unsure how to respond to that. "..Thank you?" Bluestreak looks at the hand on his shoulder, then looks back at Marauder, because he can't help himself- it's a Decepticon and all. "Can't wait." He says again, in a very neutral tone, tilting his head at him. He then looked at Grapple, shaking his head a little as if to say 'don't let it get to you'. "Show where shirts are!" Slugfest says, tugging some more. He turns and looks at Wheelie. "Not now! Want Grapple show me shirts!" Grapple side-eyes Slugfest and mumbles what sounds suspiciously like: 'At least SOMEone knows my name'. Then, with a soft sigh, he turns in his seat and points to the exit at the back of the seats. "Go out that door and take a left. There is a very large stand with bright colors. The stand sell these and other sort of things, as well." "Call it exhibition, say it just for fun! But you'll be crawling away, when all is said and done." Wheelie exclaims, another couple of jabs into the air. "Well, to be fair you always crawl. But you know what I meant and all." Then Slugfest rejects his offer, talking about shirts. "I've got a shirt, over there. Win the fight, it's yours fair and square!" Slugfest tugs again. "Come wif!" Then he stares at Wheelie. "Is proper shirt for four legs?" Marauder observes the tug-of-Grapple between Wheelie and Slugfest. For a moment, Bluestreak is forgotten. When he does remember, he offers a curt nod, and then back to the terrible trio. "Grapple, I meant what I said. Despite your current allegiance, you will be of service to the Empire, after our two halves are reunited." Hubcap throws an arm around Wheelie's shoulder and pats Slugfest somewhere safe. "Win this, my diminutive friend, and my..." he pauses and looks at Wheelie for a second, before continuing smoothly, "Orange Ally will foot the bill for /any/ Grapple garment of your choice." Unvoiced is the thought: But /please/ don't pick the thong... "Sure it is! To get it, you gotta get through this." Wheelie rhymes, then flexes his tiny arms. "So you are into the idea of peace too Marauder?" Bluestreak asks Marauder, as he looks at Hubcap. "What about a Hubcap garment?" He felt sorry, everyone picking on the architect. Grapple looks back up yet again -- he's starting to get whiplash -- at Marauder's words. He pauses, again, perhaps looking far more nervous than he should. Again, he doesn't seem to know what to say. "I.. Do hope to be able to build and reconstruct again." Marauder corrects Bluestreak, "Peace among my species. Autobots, for all your faults, are still Cybertronian. You have the capability to be better, to rule, as you were destined to. We Decepticons recognise that we are the dominant species in the Cosmos. We have never known defeat, not against the Quintessons, and not at against Unicron. The only exception, is of course, other Cybertronians." Marauder laughs at Grapple's nervousness, "Of course you do, and you will." He smiles, genuinely, "As soon as we absorb the remaining Autobots back into the fold, you will be able to work on Cybertron, to create a hundred cities, each as impressive as Crystal City." Wheelie says, "Don't listen to his lies, his kind we all despise." "Under what flag though? The Autobot philosophy of freedom for all sentient beings have worked out so far." Bluestreak then looked back out at the arena where Cross came out to give a speech on how the humans are able to overcome things. Keeping his disgust at Cross in check, he looked back at the mechs assembled there. Grapple frowns slightly at Marauder's surety. "How are you so certain that it won't be the reverse? The Autobots absorbing the Decepticons..?" Hubcap nods slowly at Bluestreak's comment, then starts counting on his fingers. "Well, first (one finger), About a dozen people know who I am, second, (two fingers, but not rudely held) most of /those/ want me dead. Third (three fingers, leaving the treacherously rude digits behind), Little yellow beanies reading 'Got my ears on.' just don't seem to be selling that well. Fourth (Okay, that's all he's got, but he's open debate), the catchphrase "Get a crane in your pants," seems to go down well with certain Terrans." Grapple turns and simply STARES at Hubcap. Marauder explains, quite candidly, "The Empire will succeed because the Autobots are dumb. You waste precious resources on lesser beings, squander them on pursuits of dubious return, and shelter those who are unable to account for themselves. The Empire rewards merit. For us, it is survival of the fittest, the strongest, the fastest, the swiftest, and the smartest. Those who excel in some endeavour that is of use to the whole, are well looked after, as you would be. And, to be frank, we would be able to better protect your achievements than your current comrades." Bluestreak has a feeling... that implied something rather dirty for the Terrans to like that so much. He gawks at Hubcap for a moment before looking back at Marauder. "How about the rights of all sentient beings?" He asked, quoting one of Optimus's favorite phrases. "Sure, we have a lot of power, but I believe we should use those to protect those who are not able to." "So fight over shirt? Where fight?" Slugfest asks Wheelie. "If you dare, right over there!" Wheelie points to a nearby rectangular boxer like ring that's been haphazardly setup. Grapple turns away from Hubcap, deciding it was better off to not ask why he was even thinking about these things to begin with, to look back at Marauder. "Under your logic, under only slightly different circumstance, I would have been encouraged away from artistic endeavors and, thus, would never have had those achievements to begin with." The little stegosaur pelts into the boxing ring! "Okay!" Jogging over towards the ring, Wheelie clears the ropes with a crouched jump and lands with a tiny sound. "Hey, we need a ref for the fight!" he calls out to the others, "This match gonna be outta sight!" Marauder answers Bluestreak, "I believe your dearly departed leader often stated that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. I believe that as well. Where we differ, is how those rights are enforced. It is my belief that freedom cannot be given by another, you must earn it, and preserve it, for your self." Then, to Grapple, he asks, "How so? Had, shall we say Autobot X, been Decepticon X, he would be taught to fight, to survive, but we are not so base as to devalue scientific and artistic endeavours. If we did so, our Warships would be nothing more than a flying saucer, not that we would have Warships. Take the Absolution, it is a thing of beauty in its own right, a marvel to behold. It is not merely a ship of the line, but a representation of everything the Empire holds most dear." Hubcap stares off into the distance for a few minutes as he considers Bluestreak's comments. "Freedom is the right of all....hmm, /sentient/..." Then he nods again. "I can work with that..." swift glance askance at Blue, "but you won't like it." Grapple seems to actually be thinking about Marauder's stance in this debate. "I'm afraid, however, that I simply can't agree with the notion to 'earn' freedom for all types of people. It's.. Not far off from justifying enslavement in that the other didn't 'earn' their freedom." A pointed look at the Decepticon. Marauder considers this. "Every Autobot, Decepticon, and Junkion owes their freedom to our common forbearers. We, as a species, were enslaved by the Quintessons. We won our freedom, and continue to be free by our own actions. The Quintessons continue to enslave us, when they can. The Seacons for example. But they won their freedom from their masters, and now have joined the Empire. I think you'll find that something earned is of greater value than given. The flesh creatures, that the Autobots are so fond of, have a saying. Give a man a fish, that's a type of fuel, and he will eat for a day. Teach him to fish, and he will eat for a lifetime. The Autobots are givers, while we are teachers." Groove waves his arms from the stands. "Where's the band?!" Grapple still has that small frown on his face, but he doesn't seem particularly angry. Thoughtful, really, which is better, right? "I'm afraid I can't quite agree with that, but I understand your point of view." Understanding is good, right? "Also, I'm afraid I have to leave.." A side-eye at Hubcap. Suspicion! "And may I ask- what have the Decepticons taught- other than to fear?" Bluestreak frowned, as he looked up at where Groove was. "So there you are, where have you been hiding Groove?" He then looks confused at Hubcap. "What are you going on about?" The gunner asked suspiciously. Marauder regards Bluestreak for a moment. "I would have thought you, above all, would know Decepticon teachings." Marauder may seem like he knows a lot about his enemies, and he does. It's one of the perks of being an Intelligence agent. The holoemitters are truly impressive, one could almost believe that that skull-masked figure seated upon his throne is flesh and blood as he rises and, eyes practically spitting contempt at the combatants, declares "Fight!" Clearly not one to mince words. "Hiding?" Groove smiles at Bluestreak. "Oh I haven't been hiding. Me and some Aerialbots were doing some base jumping at Mt. Olorium. Changed my whole perspective on stuff, you know?" Suddenly an alien walking by that looks like a rabbit with a dwarf beard has Groove's complete attention until it vanishes into the crowd. And then he looks over at Marauder. "Sometimes seas get overfished by the guy that learned fishing the best, and someone has to stand up to the fishing corporation on behalf of the lone fisherman. Man." Shao Kahn cares not, he wants blood, or whatever bodily fluids are applicable. Slugfest has probably at least attempted to play Mortal Kombat somewhere, if awkwardly. In the ring he faces Wheelie. "ROUND ONE FIGHT! OK US DO THIS!" He charges at the orange rhyming irritant, attempting to run him over and trample him! Combat: Slugfest misses Wheelie with his Stego-trampling! (Kick) attack! Wheelie jumps up and over Slugfest, aiming a couple of shots with his trusty slingshot while mid-air. Landing, he twirls around to face Slugfest and laughs. "Run me down, get out of town!" Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Slingshot attack! Marauder clenches a fist in response to Groove's comments. In a deep, gravelly voice, he says, "Oh, I am going to enjoy fighting you in the arena." Bluestreak regards Marauder right back. "So, apparently I am missing something? The Decepticons are doing this for the good of the universe?" "OW!" Slugfest hollers as the slingshot's projectile impacts his side, putting a nice dent into it. A BIG dent! "OW OW OW OW OW!" The angry little tapecon tries snapping at the fingers holding the slingshot! Combat: Slugfest sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Slugfest misses Wheelie with his A million little TEETH! (Punch) attack! Bluestreak then looks at Groove. So far- Groove has manages to say something really wise even though his head is often in the clouds. Or so it seemed. Shaking a finger, that Slugfest tried to chomp, Wheelie skirts around the edge of the ring and reloads his slingshot. "Did that hurt? Not gonna be a free shirt!" he laughs, sending off another salvo. Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Pow Pow! (Pistol) attack! Groove smiles, tipping the remainder of a bag of red hot energon snacks into his mouth. "Are we fighting? Oh man, that'll be fantastic." He gives Marauder a big smile. "Really looking forward to it." This just makes Slugfest madder, and he revs his chainsaws, running circles around Wheelie. Then suddenly he sticks out his tail and tries to trip the minibot! Combat: Slugfest strikes Wheelie with his tailthwap! (Kick) attack! Laughing, Wheelie is sent to the mat's surface from a dirty trip from Slugfest! Rolling forward, the minibot of lyrical mayhem throws a couple of daggers the ministeg's way while jogging backwards. "Oh, are you gettin' mad? Haha, that makes me glad!" Combat: Wheelie sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Dagger Shower! attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Slugfest's Agility! (Crippled) Shao Kahn sweeps his hand up majestically and points firmly at Wheelie, then at Slugfest. Then he mutters an aside to an aide as his hand drops. "What the /hell/ are they?" One of the daggers gets Slugfest in the foot! And the glowing dent hurts more! He does a U-turn and tries sawing up the little rhyming Tang bot, limping a little on the one foot. Combat: Slugfest misses Wheelie with his Chainsaw Plates attack! Rolling to the side via a well placed handstand, Wheelie stops to give Groove a thumbs up in the stands. "You see me in action? Gonna put this sucker in traction!" Another trio of shots ring from the slingshot at Slugfest. Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Pow Pow Pow! (Laser) attack! Groove waves back at Wheelie. "Hey man, really enjoying your work out there!" He looks over at Marauder. "We got high on a space station together once." "OW! Stoopid orange mini bot!" the little stegosaur snarls, "Me put you in tractor!" He goes completely ape slag, spinning and twirling while his chainsaws whirr, like a cross between Zazuum the Donkey when he's had his tail pulled, and the Tasmanian Devil on the rampage. Combat: Slugfest misses Wheelie with his Festival of Slugging attack! "Not tractor, you chirp!" Wheelie dodges the attack, laughing "Traction, herp a derp derp!" he mocks the stegasaur, slapping an arm against his chest like a flopping fish. Charging forward, Wheelie aims a kick at Slugfest's face. Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Kick attack! The little stegosaur gets a foot to the face! He tries to bite the foot that kicked him! Combat: Slugfest strikes Wheelie with his beat feet or i eat feet! (Punch) attack! "Youch, that hurt!" Wheelie exclaims, pulling back and grabbing at his throbbing foot. "For that, you're going in the dirt!" he yells, aiming his slingshot at the Stegosaur again. Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Pitooooooow! attack! Slugfest ows as he's hit again! He raaaaaaaaaaaaages angrily, attempting to saw up the Minibot again. No coherent words come from his mouth. Just...sawing noises from his chainsaw. It drowns out all else. Combat: Slugfest strikes Wheelie with his Chainsaw Plates attack! The saw blades sear into his side, causing Wheelie to back off and grab at it in pain. "Hey, that tickled." he gruffs out, energon slowly leaking from the wound. Charging forward, he aims a couple of blows down on Slugfest, "Try my hammer and sickle!" Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Not a real Hammer or Sickle (Kick) attack! Groove has just been staring at Marauder for the past 20 minutes. Slugfest ows again, thrashing and trying to stomp all over Wheelie. Combat: Slugfest misses Wheelie with his stego curb stomping! (Kick) attack! Leaping up into the air, hand still held over his wound, Wheelie aims a couple of kick steps on Slugfest's face as he scurries over. "What the matter, why no chatter?" he manages to giggle out. Combat: Wheelie misses Slugfest with his Stomp Face-Climbing (Punch) attack! Slugfest scoots out of the way and then does his best impersonation of a bulbasaur. Complete with SOLAR BEAM! Combat: Slugfest misses Wheelie with his Solar-Powered Vibro-Cannon attack! Throwing himself to the floor, Wheelie aims another salvo of shots from the sling and lets them rip. "Wait, what do I get when I win? To walk away prizeless, that'd be a sin!" Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Pow Pow! (Laser) attack! The stegosaur gets shot and ow ow ow ow ows again! "Get new slingshot! One that no can hit!" he exclaims, attempting once more to bite the orange minibot. Combat: Slugfest strikes Wheelie with his Millyuns of lil TEEF! (Punch) attack! Groove blinks back into reality, and looks out at the field. "Oh hey, Wheelie is fighting a small Snarl! Wheelie! Don't let small Snarl get too close!" "Wait, you high again Groove? Elita One does not approve." Wheelie sighs, then gets bitten. AGAIN! Limping backwards, the orange minibot wrings his hand out in frustration. "Where's the fun in that? Then I couldn't make you go SPLAT!" he shouts, another shot rings true from the slingshot. Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his Pow! (Pistol) attack! Slugfest ows again, but this time he does it too early and the shot goes right down his throat! He runs around yelling and trampling for about a minute before he turns his attention back on Wheelie...and tries to sit on him. Groove transforms into his police motorcycle mode. Changes his whole perspective, man. Combat: Slugfest misses Wheelie with his One ton of stegosaur sitting on your chest plates? (Kick) attack! Leaning back, Wheelie gets his feet under him and pushes upwards. "Hey, I'm no chair! Howabout you fly in the air?" Combat: Wheelie strikes Slugfest with his When Mini-Stegos Fly (Kick) attack! Combat: Slugfest falls to the ground, unconscious. The stegosaur utters a shriek as he's vaulted into the air not under his own power.....and falls to the ground, hitting his head. His legs paw slowly, as if dazed. He's down! Rising to his feet, Wheelie smirks.. then grabs his side that's leaking energon still. "As I said, Stego is dead!" he smiles at their referee who may or may not be Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn rolls his eyes about in his skull-masked face as his aide whispers hurriedly. "I find myself made aware of circumstances declared before this match, and I find that I have no hesitation in clarifying that the loser of this bout shall purchase for the victor, any single item of the victor's choice from the garbage sold here! This I comma-" He pauses, as the aide interrupts, desperately. Then he rises, glaring at all and sundry. "FINISH HIM!" He thunders... Then nods in approval as the Aide is dragged away, weeping. Oh yeah, the fight. Raising his hand, he declares: "The strange little orange one reigns triumphant!" Wheelie puts a foot on Slugfest's head, posing with a victory stance for the cameras. "Mess with the best?" he smiles, pointing downwards. "Fall like the rest." Suddenly a little angel floats down, touches Slugfest with her wand, *PLANG*, says, "Go out and play!" = 2033 Olympics Message: 37/5 Posted Author First Results Sun Aug 12 Hubcap ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Olympics spinny. The Autobots take an early lead as Wheelie defeats Slugfest in a Grudge match. Wheelie stands in the traditional 'victor' pose, with his foot on Slugfest's head.